The Froggy Pond HQ (Tekkit)
The Froggy Pond HQ is located in the second pond on the right of the road from the Acieus Complex . There is a sign showing where is HQ is and there is an arrow pointing right, in the direction the Froggy Pond is. The Pond is the HQ of A-Metro and A-Oil, the A-Corp HQ will be in a different area and building. Incidents/Accidents The Beginning On 2 of November 2012 Joko24 spawned tonnes of ocelots at Froggy Pond HQ. Ziofayne started throwing diamond knives at the ocelots then eventually at Joko24. The Massacre Nuclear371 arrived at the scene and fired the Ring of Arcana at all the ocelots and at the Froggy Pond. Nuclear371 set fire to the surrounding trees and jungles then in rage Ziofayne started throwing knives everywhere. Joko24 decided to clean upthe mess and killed the ocelots on the road. Unfortunately, Jok 2012-11-02 21.36.43.png|minutes before the killing (near the end of tragedy) 2012-11-02 21.36.37.png|The spawning of the ocelots (the beginning of the tragedy o24 was using the Ring of Arcana so the road was set on fire. Aftermath After Nuclear371 settled the fire out, the road outside of the HQ turned out to be half burnt and the surrounding jungle had some of the trees that were left with half of its wood. Lots of ocelot were killed by knives or burnt to death. There is a memorial for the dead ocelots near the Froggy Pond. Appearance of HQ Outside There is a basalt cobble path leading to the entrance of the HQ. There is visible glowstone and reinforced glass a bit of the HQ if you look into the water. Behind the HQ is several caves and the jungle. The entrance is has a reinforced door and to open it with the button on the top of the door then there is a pressure plate to open the door from the inside. There is a series of elevated rails, used as metal ladders, that leads to the 1st and 2nd floors. 1st Floor The first floor of the HQ has an enchanting table and 3 rows of 3m tall bookshelves to the left corner and on the right corner there is a brewing stand with 2 cauldron followed by another brewing stand. On the right there is a macerator, extractor, compressor and a recycler. Those machines has not yet been powered.On the left is a row of 4 electric furnaces that is currently powered by 1 High voltage solar array petals. Behind the the ladders are some tanks containing oil and 2 tanks are fully empty and 1 is half empty. Some of the other tanks are empty for the refinery room that turns oil into fuel. Those tanks were emptied for the oil market. On other 2 corners there are 2 crystal chests containing random blocks and other junk. 2nd Floor The second floor is still under construction but so far the 2nd floor has 6 dog kennels containing 6 dogs. Behind the ladders there is more tanks that has fuel which was refined in the refinery room and the oil from floor 1. The second floor also has a door leading to the refinery room, the bedroom and the A-Metro Station stop. The second floor is decorated with paintings. Refinery Room The refinery room was made on the second floor and was built by JK Tech. It has 4 oil refineries and is powered by the high voltage solar panels. The fuel from the refinery room is then transported to the tanks at the second floor. Bedroom The bedroom is yet to be completed and is currently being mined by Joe, the mining turtle. Events The Oil Market The oil market was made because the tanks in the HQ were going to be full. The purpose of the market was to encourage people in the world Tropico to start using oil and building items that require oil. It ended when the crystal chests were destroyed by Nuclear371 who replaced it with a trade-o-mat that didn't work. Category:Tekkit Category:Company Category:Abel/Ziofayne Category:HQ